I Heard Your Heart
by Newgirl78
Summary: An old friend's return spins out of control, leading to hurtful words and misunderstood reactions. What if he really doesn't want this as much as she does? What if he just lost the best thing that ever happened to him? **A short little scene I just couldn't get out of my head.**


Nick took a deep breath as he stood in the hallway between their rooms. It was late and they had all just gotten home from the bar. After dropping Schmidt off at his apartment across the hall, both Coach and Winston had gone right to bed. Pausing at his room, he glanced to his right and stared at Jess' door. Her room was dark, the door open just a crack.

What had happened tonight? How had things spiraled out of control so quickly?

He knew Jess had been upset earlier, when she tried unsuccessfully to spark Coach's memory of her living here with them. In his attempt to convince them all he wasn't whipped and try to impress an old friend, Nick had hurt the one person that meant the most to him. By the end of the night, he had come to realize that he was the only person in the group that had what they all wanted- a woman like Jess. Unfortunately, by the time he realized it, he had consumed far too much alcohol and the sight of Jess with that attractive guy Artie set his insecurities and jealousy into overdrive. He had acted like a complete idiot and he didn't blame Jess for screaming at him and storming out of the bar.

So here he was, standing outside her door, hoping that he hadn't ruined the best relationship he had ever had.

Inhaling another deep breath, he quietly pushed on the door, sighing in relief when he saw her asleep on the bed. Taking a few steps into the room, he knelt down by the bed, watching her breathe steadily, the soft light from the hallway illuminating her room into a shade of hazy gray. He frowned, noticing the puffiness in her eyes as her long eyelashes fluttered slightly against her cheeks. Feeling relieved, yet still anxious, he decided to go back to his own room and hope he could convince her to forgive him in the morning. It was the first time in the two months since Cece's wedding that he would be sleeping without Jess in his arms, and he just wanted to fall asleep quickly to forget this day ever happened.

He was halfway to the door when he heard her voice softly behind him.

"I love you."

For a split second, his heart stopped and he froze in place. His face quickly broke into a smile and he shook his head, never surprised by how much the woman was always talking in her sleep. He was about to reach for the door when her voice spoke again from behind him, only louder.

"Nick, I love you."

Nick's eyes widened and he spun around on his heels, wondering if he had heard her correctly. She was sitting up in bed and staring straight at him as he walked slowly towards her.

Jess bit her lip, her eyes following his stunned expression as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Dropping her gaze to her hands, she nervously twisted the floral bedspread between her fingers.

"Jess, did you..."

Raising her eyes to his, she nervously leaned her head on her shoulder and she whispered quietly. "Today, for the first time...I thought maybe you didn't want this." He began to shake his head silently as she continued. "That you don't feel the same way..."

Swallowing hard he reached his hand forward, tangling his fingers in her hair as he cupped her face. "I do, Jess." He watched her eyes begin to glisten with tears. His voice came out in one long gasp, relief in his tone. "I've loved you for so long. I'm sorry."

She started to smile, eyes dropping to his lips before she leaned in for a kiss. Leaning back, her eyes searched his and he smiled widely.

"Jessica, I love you."

Laughing softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her tightly to his chest, burying his face in her hair. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. After a few moments she pulled back slowly, swallowing hard and shaking her head.

"You know nothing happened tonight, right? With Artie."

He frowned and shook his head, grabbing both her hands in his. "I know that, Jess." He raised his eyes to hers. "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you today. I don't know what happened."

Letting go of one of his hands, she brushed her fingers across his forehead and whispered hesitantly. "I started to wonder if maybe you thought this was a mistake."

His eyes shot open. "I don't. It's not. I want this Jess. I want to be with you."

She pressed her lips together in a sly smile, giving his chest a gentle shove. "Good. Because I really, _really_ love you Nick Miller."


End file.
